


Drunk in Love

by jonginsugarmomma



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Cute, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, M/M, Rimming, XiuChen - Freeform, jongdae beats this guys ass, jongdae loves minseok, minseok gets hit on by luhan, minseok loves jongdae, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 00:21:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12120504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonginsugarmomma/pseuds/jonginsugarmomma
Summary: Minseok and Jongdae have some fun after hitting the club.





	Drunk in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy !! This took me a while to write ( jk I wrote this really fast and with a cracked phone) if there's some grammar errors forgive me I will fix them but yup ! Enjoy

Minseok knew it was a bad idea to go out when jongdae said "cmon minseok hyung lets get drunk and celebrate that we passed our finals". He knew jongdae couldn't really handle alcohol that well but instead of protesting he agreed and said " alright jongdae lets go " , jongdae smiled and said excitedly "okay Minnie hyung let me get ready first i look like a hot mess right now." and quickly rushed to his room closing the door behind him. minseok decided he should probably get ready too , minseok walked to his room and went straight to his closet. Looking through his closet trying to find something appropriate for the club "ah" he said when he found his white button up shirt with short sleeves , with the drawing of a bottle of booze on the of left side of his shirt. he chuckled at the shirt and decided it was appropriate for the club he quickly put on the shirt with a pair of ripped light washed jeans and some white shoes he looked at himself in the mirror and decided he looked decent "ah before I forget" he said to himself. He applied his small black earrings , he looked at himself in the mirror one last time and walked out of his room. Minseok decided he wanted to get laid today it's been a while since he's gotten some action. school really does take away time thought minseok heading towards the couch to wait for his bestfriend who was taking forever to get ready. "Jongdae hurry up" yelled minseok scrolling scrolling through his twitter feed.  
"Wow this group Bts are so cute" thought minseok scrolling through the groups page.

" I'm done minseokiee" minseok looked up to be met with jongdae wearing tight leather pants with a silky Low v neck long sleeved dress shirt paired with leather boots.  
Minseoks mouth waterd at the sight jongdae was truely stunning.  
" take a picture it lasts longer " jongdae said a smirk adorning his face.  
" hahah okay jongdae lets go " minseok said grabbing his phone and heading towards the door jongdae following behind .

Once they arrived at the club jongdae quickly made his way towards the dancing area and soon blended into the crowd of dancing bodies.  
Minseok walked towards the bar. He wanted to get drunk and forget that he spent thousands of dollars on college textbooks and probably spent millions on college alone. sitting at the bar he ordered himself 4 shots while his bestfriend jongdae was dancing with some random girl and said "fuck it " in his head and downed all of them. He must have caught the attention of someone because the bartender came towards him handing him 2 more shots saying " someone sent these " and placed them d Infront of minseok. Minseok shurruged and downed the drinks that were handed to him, when he heard a voice next to him ," celebrating anything ?" The voice asked him. Minseok turned around and saw a man who had very soft girly features and minseok answered with " More like I'm trying to forgot how much money I spent on college " his voice a bit slurred he was feeling tipsy already. The man chucked and said " don't we all want to forget , my name Luhan by the way " minseok turned the man agian and spoke " nice to meet you luhan ,I'm minseok" and turned the bar once more and ordered himself 3 more shots. The drinks were placed Infront of him and he decided to be nice today and gave luhan one shot and downed the other two.  
"Hey why don't we get out of here " Luhan whispered into minseoks ear.  
" I don't know luhan I came with my friend " he pointed towards jongdae who was currently dancing on a random and continued talking " he's a handful when he's drunk" giggled minseok.  
"Alright minseok I have to get going now work tommrow" chuckled Luhan and handed him a paper .  
Call me ;)  
xx - xxx-xxx

Was written on the paper, luhan walked away turning around to wink at him before fully disappearing.

Minseok turned back around facing the bar and finished what was left of his drink  
He took out his phone and scrolled through his twitter once more. 

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to be met with possibly the most beautiful sight , Kim jongdae all sweaty , his eyeliner smudged and his hair plasterd to his forehead. " come dance with me minseok " jongdae smirked and bit his lip , dragging minseok towards the dance floor.

Minseok giggled as his bestfriend grabbed his hand pulling him onto the dance floor , both of them were so drunk but they didn't care "jongdae I'm so happy " said minseok giggling into his bestfriends neck. "why is that Minnie " jongdae whispered into minseoks ear ," becausee im with youuu" minseok slurred grabbing onto jongdaes waist to balance himself , jongdae giggled " you're so drunk" he said. minseok huffed " no I'm not you're drunker " he said giggling losing his balance bumping into someone " hey watch out bitch" the man said growling at minseok " fucking gays " he scoffed turned around to continue dancing with the girl infront of him. Jongdae had heard the cruel words the man said towards them , He tapped the mans shoulder when the man turned around jongdae punched him straight in his face , the man grabbed jongdae and went to punch Jongdae but he quickly dodged the hit. Jongdae grabbed minseoks hand and ran to the exit laughing along the way the alcohol kicking in making him feel infinclbe , he continued running holding onto minseoks hand firmly until they reached there shared apartment .  
Once they reached there destination, jongdae ( who was still holding minseoks hand) opened the door and pulled minseok in , "that was fucking crazy" minseok whispers slightly out of breath.  
"Well crazy is my middle name" jongdae said giggling afterwards.  
They both made there way to sofa and decided to sit down and continued talking about there crazy night and minseok told jongdae about Luhan and how he was going to leave with him but decided not too beacuse he was a good friend and wasn't going to leave jongdae alone. He noticed how jongdae suddenly got quite  
"Jongdae are you alright ? You suddenly got quite " asked minseok .  
Jongdae glanced at minseok and quickly pinned him down and asked " Can i kiss you Minnie?" biting his lips afterwards.  
"Y-yes" minseok stuttered , he felt jongdaes lips on his own ,the taste of alcohol still lingering in jongdaes mouth.  
Minseok squeezed jongdae sides earning a needy moan from the smaller man  
"M-minseok can I blow you ?" Whimpered jongdae.  
" are you sure jongdae " minseok said in a soft tone cradling jongdae a face.  
" I- I've never blown a guy but I really want to blow you " jongdae looking up at minseok.  
"Okay baby get onyour knees" minseok said sweetly.  
Jongdae got on his knees and pulled down minseoks tight jeans and then slowly pulled down his boxers, minseoks thick cock hitting his stomach. jongdae glanced up at minseok through his lashes stomach twisting with nervousness  
"Cmon baby" whispered minseok caressing his cheek. Jongdae timidly took the hard cock into his hand stroking it feeling blood rush to the tip of minseoks cock  
"That's it jongdae fuck" moaned minseok running his hand through jongdae hair.  
Jongdae placed his wet mouth on minseoks thick cock he moved his mouth up and down he loved this feeling the feeling of a thick cock filing his mouth.  
He felt minseoks shudder pulling at his hair.  
"yes jongdae just like that" he moaned thrusting his thick cock into jongdaes mouth slowly .  
"You're so beautiful jongdae " minseok moaned slolwy increasing his pace .  
Jongdae could feel minseok cock throbbing jongdae in his mouth, he took minseoks cock in his hand and dragged his tounge on the prominent vein and slowly made his way to the top sucking it painfully slow.  
"I'm coming jongdae " minseok moaned as he spilled his seed into jongdaes sweet mouth .  
Jongdae took all of minseoks hot cum greedily swallowing it all .  
"Jongdae do you think i can try something with you ?" Minseok asked looking into jongdaes eyes giving him a small sweet smile .  
"Yes" jongdae said holding onto minseoks hand.  
"Take of your pants baby and turn around " minseok instructed Jongdae. Jongdae quickly took off his tight pants his boxers following and turned around and planted his elbows on the top of the couch ,pushing his ass out. Minseoks mouth watered at the sight , jongdae was truely stunning his body was beautiful, jongdae was such an amazing person.  
Minseok lightly slapped jongdaes ass , Jongdae let out a whimper.

"You like that baby hm" minseoks said leaning down to leave light kisses on jongdaes back.  
Minseok spread Jongdae open , admiring the beautiful sight for a second and lowered his face and began lapping at jongdaes sweet hole. "Minseok Minseok"Jongdae moaned his thighs quivering in pleasure.  
" mm so sweet jongdae " moaned minseok Circling jongdaes he pushed his tounch inside jongdaes sweet hole.  
"F-Fuck minseok " jongdae screamed in pleasure.  
"C-can I touch myself please? " jongdae stuttered.  
"No jongdae your going to come untouched " minseok said and continued lapping the entrance leaving little hickeys on jongdaes thighs  
"So c-close " whimpers Jongdae his toes curling as he released onto the couch, collapsing next to his mess.  
"Here let me go get something to clean this up " minseok said getting up heading towards the kitchen , be grabbed a napkin and made his way towards the mess cleaned it and threw the napkin in the trash.  
"Minnie i like you a lot " whispered Jongdae leaning into minseok.  
" I like you too Jongdae" minseok said hugging the younger boy happily smiling as they both fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
